autumn overture
by quasi una fantasia
Summary: 50 sentences. Slice of life. —lightis. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**title: **autumn overture

**summary: **50 sentences. Slice of life.

******beta reader:** _Shaded Silvering Grey_. (Thank you, _Sensei_! haha. ^^)

**reading guide ****(?):** This story didn't deal with the _Crystal_ _powers. _Noctis wasn't a prince, and Lightning wasn't an l'Cie/Etro's protector. They both were just _normal_ people. Keep this in mind especially for prompt #6, #44, and maybe #48 too. ^^

_.  
_

_Dedicated to all Noctis x Lightning (Lightis) fans!  
_

_.  
_

* * *

**#1: Apology**

Even though often times Lightning is the one at fault, Noctis will always be the first to apologize for every argument they have.

**#2: Awkward**

"This is not what you think, Light," says a very flustered Noctis. "Sure it's not," Lightning answers with a knowing smirk. — Noctis reminds himself to kill Prompto later for leaving his huge stacks of _hentai_ collections in his apartment without telling him.

**#3: Blackmail**

Lightning's ultimate blackmail material on Noctis: a photo of his three-year-old self, grinning goofily ear-to-ear, in a pink tutu.

**#4: Brother**

Things would be much easier for Noctis if Lightning did not have a brother like Cloud, who is as protective as a mother hen (if not more so).

**#5: Charm**

Noctis will never lose in street racing because he has Lightning by his side. She is his good-luck charm.

**#6: Clumsy**

Noctis swears his heart stopped beating when he saw Lightning almost fall down from the top of the staircase.

**#7: Delicate**

Even though she is one of the strongest girls he's ever known, he just can't help but treat her with the utmost care, as if she is some breakable doll, every time he touches her paper-thin looking skin.

**#8: Devotion**

Every night without fail, Noctis waits for Lightning in the bus shelter to walk her home after work.

**#9: Dream**

When she was little, her parents liked to ask from time to time what she would become when she grew up. Lightning would always answer with: "I'll marry Nocty and be his wife!"

**#10: Drool**

Noctis has a photo of a sleeping (and drooling) Lightning in his wallet; naturally, the girl does not know about it.

**#11: Eternal**

"You know I love you until the end of time." They say to each other.

**#12: Exception**

Lightning is the only person Ignis knows who can boss Noctis around.

**#13: Focus**

It gets increasingly difficult to focus on his paperwork when Lightning is napping on the couch nearby, moaning his name repeatedly.

**#14: Forbidden**

Prompto may be his best friend, but when he accidentally sees Lightning naked (even though very briefly) Noctis gives him a 24/7 silent treatment for two weeks.

**#15: Future**

Every time Noctis sees Lightning playing with the kids in the orphanage, he can see a future where she will be his wife and the mother of his children.

**#16: Insatiable**

To hear Lightning's breathless whispers of his name, her sweat-slick body under his, the blazing fire of passion in her eyes, and an urgent plea "Faster," as they make love.

**#17: Game**

"I dare you to kiss Lightning!" Prompto declares enthusiastically. The only thing on Noctis' mind? — _'Finally.'_

**#18: Ghost**

Lightning has been trailing after Noctis like a little duckling to its mother all around the house for three days straight. The reason: she never wants to be alone again at night ever since Fang (_The bitch!_, she cursed mentally.) showed her some fucking creepy ghost pictures.

**#19: Gift**

Noctis gets many presents for his birthday (it ranges from rare perfumes to expensive sports cars) but a kiss from Lightning is all it takes to light up his entire face.

**#20: Glasses**

Lightning has to contain herself from grinning like an idiot every time she sees Noctis don his reading glasses. Because, he _really_ looks that good with them.

**#21: Hair**

She has beautiful hair. If he looks closely, he can find a pretty shade of pale lilac amid the mass of her pink hair.

**#22: Halloween**

At one Halloween party, they accidentally show up as vampire bride and groom. And even though Lightning wears pale make-up, Noctis swears he can see faint blush on her cheeks.

**#23: Handwriting**

Lightning grudgingly admits her handwriting looks _worse_ than chicken scratch when compared to Noctis' neat, cursive one.

**#24: His**

One day, Vanille gets Lightning all dolled up. Noctis approaches Lightning with this appreciative look on his face. When he stands before her, he puts a baseball cap on her head, tugs it down firmly, and whispers in her ear, "I don't want another man to see how beautiful you are."

**#25: Jealousy**

Noctis does not trust Cid Raines to be in the same room alone with Lightning.

**#26: Joy**

There is nothing that can compare to the joy of singing their favorite songs together like a lovesick duo.

**#27: Lie**

It is Noctis' first try at cooking, and he cooks a plate of scrambled eggs for Lightning; "This is delicious," she says with a smile. — The dish actually tastes so salty she almost cried.

**#28: Lost**

No one would believe it, but Lightning has a horrible sense of direction. That is why Noctis always makes sure she has her cell phone with her all the time; in case she gets lost, he will be able to fetch her immediately.

**#29: Lovely**

Lightning has the most expressive face when she is surprised; that is why Noctis likes to tiptoe around to startle her.

**#30: Muscles**

The act of opening a shirt never feels very sensual to Lightning; that is, until she sees Noctis do that.

**#31: Perfection**

No matter how she looks at it, Noctis does have a pretty (if not beautiful) face.

**#32: Phobia**

The stoic, calm, and composed Lightning actually has a terrible case of coulrophobia*; Noctis has tested this personally.

**#33: Playful**

"Light! Give me back my game!" Noctis hollers at Lightning as she runs away while squealing happily like a little kid. He runs after her, his mind set on the object in her right hand: a copy of his _Final Fantasy Versus XIII_ game.

**#34: PMS**

One morning, Noctis accidentally knocks over a cup of coffee Lightning has specially made for him; he gets a nice, pretty bruise on his cheek for it.

**#35: Pride**

When other people try to nurse his broken pride, Lightning is the only one who tells him to grow up and face his problem.

**#36: Regret**

Noctis accidentally kicks Lightning in her stomach when they have a spar; he apologizes to her every day for a whole month.

**#37: Requiem**

The unbearable guilt for being the sole survivor of the car crash that took his mother's life away can only be quenched by Lightning's presence; she is his security blanket.

**#38: Resolve**

Noctis hates carrots, but after knowing Lightning actually likes the vegetable, he starts to tolerate it.

**#39: Routine**

Lightning does not understand a thing about business, but every morning, she always sits on Noctis' lap as he reads his business newspapers.

**#40: Safe**

Every time they are crossing the road, Noctis always holds Lightning's hand tightly in his.

**#41: Scent**

Lightning loves to wear Noctis' shirt to sleep.

**#42: Small**

When Noctis does Lightning's laundry, he can't help but marvel at how small her clothes are in his hands.

**#43: Smile**

Lightning rarely smiles, but when she does, the brightness it brings can rival the sun; he _loves _her smiles.

**#44: Strong**

They are playing a one-on-one basketball game when Noctis sprained his ankle badly. Without hesitation, Lightning pulls him on her back and carries him home.

**#45: Tall**

Even though Lightning wears high heels, Noctis is still much taller than her.

**#46: Trust**

Noctis is a light sleeper; every slight disturbance and little noise will wake him up, but oddly he sleeps like a baby when Lightning is beside him.

**#47: Umbrella**

Noctis pulls his jacket over Lightning's head as they run together to find a shelter from the rain.

**#48: Unexpected**

Lightning almost has a heart attack when Noctis introduces himself as the heir of the most influential _mafia_ family in the country.

**#49: Unrequited**

"Cid rejected me," she tells him with a shaky smile; he pulls her head to his chest and hugs her body tightly. "This way no one can see you cry," — And so he holds her as she cries her heart out. _'I'll be your bandage when you're broken.' _

**#50: Valentine's**

He has never felt as anxious as he does on that Valentine's Day when everyone he knows gets a box of chocolates from Lightning, and he has yet to get some. But eventually, at the end of the day, she does give him his chocolate: the biggest and most beautiful one that is.

**::**

* * *

_____Disclaimer: Final Fantasy _© Square Enix.

_*Coulrophobia = Fear of clowns_

_.  
_

Notes: I hope you all like this little one shot! Seriously, I had so much fun writing it. ^o^

_**Thanks**_ for reading! :D

_—May 24, 2012._


	2. Unrequited

**.**

**#49: Unrequited**

"Cid rejected me," she tells him with a shaky smile; he pulls her head to his chest and hugs her body tightly. "This way no one can see you cry," — And so he holds her as she cries her heart out. _'I'll be your bandage when you're broken.'_

**.**

**Characters: **Lightning, Noctis, Zack, Cloud, Aeris, Tifa, Yuffie

**Genre: **Friendship

**Warning: **OOC. crybaby!Lightning

**Words count: **2541

**.**

* * *

"Noct?" She called softly.

"Hn."

A grin graced her mouth. The lazy ass she called best friend would answer to anything with a grunt if he can help it.

Looking down to her feet, she asked in a small voice. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

He stopped scribbling on his little notebook.

The wind blew, scattering away the red maple leaves from the ground.

He put down the notebook, along with the pen. "What a bullshit." He finally answered, his voice gruff.

_Well_, she frowned, _that hurt_.

She clenched the fabric of her skirt, a biting comeback was ready at the tip of her tongue. But before she could let it out, a big hand grabbed her head firmly, turning her gaze up and around to a pair of amber eyes.

"You're not pretty." Noctis said slowly, staring her down. "You're beautiful."

Her pouting mouth turned into a full-blown smile, her frown melting away. She giggled then, finally getting what he meant.

He smirked in return, his hand ruffling her pink hair. "You're so fucking beautiful, Claire Farron. So don't ever ask such stupid question again."

She pulled his hand away from her head. Still grinning, she punched his shoulder lightly. "I nearly gave you a fucking beautiful slap to your pretty face, Noctis Caelum."

"Oh, really?" Noctis was amused. "But last time I checked, I'm still your most favorite person." He smiled. "And you don't hurt your favorite people. Your heart would never allow you."

Lightning crinkled her nose. "Exactly my biggest weakness." She sighed, leaning back deeper into the wooden bench.

Noctis hummed in agreement, knowing well what other meaning behind her statement.

He scooted over to her until their shoulders bumped together and his head laid beside hers; deep black and soft pink hair mingled in stark contrast. They watched the majestic sky, painted in beautiful colors of blue, orange, white, and grey. The sun would set soon, and a few twinkling starts had come out to welcome the night.

"I've decided something." Lightning said after a short silence. She welcomed the warmth that came off of Noctis' body as they sat close to each other in the windy autumn afternoon.

"It has to do with your question earlier." He guessed correctly.

"It is. A little bit." Lightning confirmed. She turned her head sideways, her nose only centimeters apart from bumping against Noctis'. "Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Cid my feelings."

Noctis' lacked of reaction had her straighten up. She turned her body completely to face him then folded her legs against her chest. Putting down her chin atop her knees so her eyes were the same level as his, she asked him. "You remember Cid, right? The guy I often talk to you about?"

"The one who's surely much older than your dad," Noctis said with a blank face. "Or the one who has a stick up his ass?"

"That's Mr. Bunansa, Noct. The R&D senior manager. I'm talking about Cid Raines here, the guy from the marketing team. And I assure you he doesn't have a freaking stick up his ass! He's a very nice guy." Her scowl steadily grew deeper. "And why did you even have to ask which Cid I'm talking about? I can't even— Did you honestly insinuate that I'm into men like, like—" She grappled for words while Noctis was still infuriatingly nonchalant. "Ugh!" She huffed, giving up. She crossed her arms over her chest angrily, looking away from Noctis.

The dark-haired man chuckled. "Come on, Light. I've just simply come to understand that love has no boundaries. Besides, you've always known that I'm a firm believer in _anything's possible_, so," he trailed off with a shrug of his shoulder.

Lightning gave him a cynical look that made him grinning way too happily. "Alright, I got it. You're offended—" He chuckled again as her eyes decidedly got sharper. "Highly offended. Right." He corrected himself. "That was uncalled for. I'm sorry. So, _so_ sorry."

"If you're really that sorry," Lightning started, managing the—what that bastard Caius dubbed as—Most-Disgustingly-Adorable-Hopeful-Face. "Treat me to Aeris' cupcakes shop?"

All traces of mirth gone from Noctis' face. "Why you little monster." He poked his fingers against her forehead. "It's all just a trap, huh?"

"No, it's not!" Lightning denied. She tried hard to maintain a neutral face even though inside she just wanted to burst into laughter; Noctis' sour face was truly amusing. They both knew he had lost the moment she gave him _that look_. She just needed to push it a tiny bit more. "But I'll be _very_ happy if I can have Aeris' cupcakes for free. Like, right now. That'd be _so_ perfect. 'Cause they're very yummy and always make my day!"

"Fine. You'll get your bloody cupcakes." The pinkette clasped her hands in triumph, standing up from the bench. He snorted loudly, collecting his notebook from the bench then shoved it into his black backpack. "Let's hope that guy will reciprocate your feelings. Or else you gotta pay me back."

Noctis put an arm around Lightning's shoulders then took off to their friend's bakery shop. The sun had finally set as they walked through the small park.

"I'm pretty confident he will." Lightning wrapped an arm around Noctis' waist. She looked up at him, smiling warmly.

"You should be." He said, his lips were in a thin smile. "You really should be."

She nodded vigorously, that smile never left her mouth.

.

But strangely enough - he started to wonder whether he could hold her close like that again if she were to be someone else's girlfriend tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

Noctis was sitting in his garage the next afternoon; humming the lyrics of a song he wrote yesterday while his fingers strummed his beloved guitar experimentally, trying to find the right rhythm. His notebook laid before him, occasionally he would scratch some words out or add another in. He was so deep in concentration that it startled him when his gaze landed on Lightning, crouching like a miserable lost kid by the garage doors.

A look - that was all it took for him to realize that something was not right. He put down the guitar atop his notebook on the table then walked over to the crouching girl.

"What are you doing there, silly?" He asked, pulling her up to her feet.

"Guess I have to pay you back." She mumbled. Her knitted brows twitched, her blue eyes were slightly watery.

"Cid rejected me." She told him with a shaky smile. "I never thought it'd be this painful. Maybe—maybe because he was being so god damn kind when he rejected me," she bit her quivering lip tightly, trying to hold in her tears. "It hurts. It hurts like hell, Noct." She managed to say before he reached over and pulled her head to his chest, caging her in a tight embrace.

"It's okay. Just let it out." He said softly. "This way, no one can see you cry."

She wrapped her arms around him just as tightly, digging her face deeper into his collarbone, and cried her heart out.

It pained him knowing he could do nothing more than holding her together while she was crying, hurting… _heartbroken_. He tightened his grip on her. Despite his indifferent attitude yesterday when she told him her plan to confess, he actually cared. He knew Lightning adored that guy, Raines, so much. He remembered those many days where she would share her day's activities to him; telling stories about her co-workers, her bitchy boss, the people she met and the things she did that day, then of course, Cid Raines. Through her stories, he had noticed when her admiration for Raines blossomed into a crush, then… love.

She only saw Raines; only wanted him, and him only. It made her happy, so he supported her like the good friend he was.

But now seeing her so hurt like this, it pained him too. And the worst part; there was nothing he could do to make it better. Had she fallen in love with, say, a douchebag—like some guys she dated way back—he would waste no time to beat the shit out of that guy for hurting her. She would not feel better—not really—but he would. Now Raines here; he was a total gentleman. Though it did not look like it, he knew his line. So now he was left with _this_.

He did not know how long they had stood there, but it had to be long enough for he could feel his shirt soaked in Lightning's tears.

The sobs turned into small hiccups. Only then, Lightning decided to look up at him.

He held the urge to wince. The pinkette often played tricks on him; faking a sad face just to make him do her wishes. But this – this was a real deal. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so sad and miserable; utterly heartbroken.

He sighed quietly, making a work to tidy up her messy pink hair, pushing away thick bangs out of her forehead, tucking stray hair behind her ears. Then he cradled her face gently, putting his thumbs under her eyes, wiping her tears away with his callous fingers.

"Aeris' cupcakes?" He offered.

Lightning shook her head weakly, her hands that were still clutching his shirt at his waist tightened considerably.

He nodded in understanding. No amount of Aeris' yummy cupcakes could make her better now.

He glanced at the wall clock in the garage, debating inside whether he could leave her alone like this.

"You better go now, Noct. I'll be fine." Lightning said in a hoarse voice, as if reading his mind.

He played gig at 7th Heaven, Tifa's bar, every weekends. It was almost time he had to go — but he wanted to stay with Lightning. Sadly he could not have someone to fill in for him because he was the vocalist of his little band.

"You'll be late if you don't hurry." Lightning's voice break his train of thoughts. "I'm not gonna kill myself over this - if that's what you're worrying about."

That was her poor attempt to be playful, they both knew that. But he was pissed.

"Don't say stupid things like that, you idiot." Noctis scolded, glaring hard.

It only made Lightning cried again.

"Shit." He beat himself up mentally as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. How insensitive could he be? She was just trying to look okay for him. "I—I'm really sorry, Light. I'm the big freaking idiot here. You'll forgive me, right?" He grew helpless by the minute. Crying girls always made him feel that way. Especially if they were his friends.

"Can I stay?" She pleaded instead. "I don't wanna go home."

Noctis took Lightning inside to his small living room silently. When she had sat down on his couch, he crouched before her, holding her hands in his.

"Sorry I was being stupid. You're just… heartbroken. And I was about to treat you like you're an infant." He began earnestly. "You can stay as long as you'd like. I'll have Cloud to bring you dinner later. If you're feeling sleepy, just move to my room. Don't sleep on the couch."

He studied her face a moment longer. Even though she told him to go, it seemed like she was trying to achieve otherwise. That miserable face, with what seemed to be a perpetual pout on her mouth, practically screamed 'don't leave me'.

Noctis shook his head, grinning. "You'll be okay." He ruffled her hair and stood up, collecting his leather jacket and his bike keys from the coffee table.

"I was so confident Cid would reciprocate my feelings. But – looking at it now, it looks like I was just reading the signals wrong. I was so ashamed. I even thought to resign 'cause I can't bear to see him again… Stupid, right?" Lightning broke her silence after he donned his jacket. She walked over to where he was standing. "Thank you, Noct." She hugged him. "You're always there for me. Always. I don't think I can thank you enough – for everything,"

He sighed and pulled her away when she started crying again. It was too much tears for a day already.

"Give me a smile." Noctis said simply, arching his brows expectantly.

Lightning blinked, frowning at first. Then, slowly, she smiled. It was not as bright as usual, but it was genuine.

"That's enough payment for me." He smiled in return, wiping her cheeks again quickly. "You'll be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." He assured her.

**.**

**.**

When Lightning opened Noctis' front door exactly thirty minutes later, she got overwhelmed with the need to cry… again.

"Ooh, so this is our brokenhearted girl? Not too pretty at the moment." Zack towered over her, smiling teasingly.

He was smacked aside with pizza's boxes, delivered by Cloud. "You ass." He muttered, pulling Lightning inside with him.

"They decided to tag along when they found out about… this. Sorry." Cloud explained to her. He looked rather guilty.

Next thing she knew, she was pulled into a group hug. Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie were giving words of comfort, cursing the jerk who had dared to reject her, and even swearing to kill him — that was definitely Yuffie.

Lightning laughed and cried at once. What she once thought as one of the worst days of her life had turned into a sweet one as she sat on the floor, surrounded by her great, caring friends.

They watched a comedy film in the living room. Popcorn, cokes, pizza, chocolate bars, ice cream, and loads of Aeris' cupcakes filled the coffee table. The house that suffocated her in silence after Noctis gone was now filled with laughter and warmth.

Lightning rubbed her swollen eyes. She took her phone, snapped a picture of herself; smiling silly like a donkey, then she sent it to Noctis, along with a little message.

Putting her phone away, she took a big bite out of her chocolate cupcake happily.

**.**

**.**

_"Come home soon, Mr. Rockstar!"_

Noctis snorted, reading the text Lightning had sent him. If her message and silly picture were anything to go by, she seemed to get better now, more like herself.

His small break was over. He pocketed his phone safely.

7th Heaven on weekends was extremely packed. So as he stood on the stage once more, he was faced with a pretty big audience, eager to have a good entertainment. He gave a nod to his bandmates.

_Lightning might get hurt again in the future. But it was okay. Because he would be there to tape her back together,_

He stood before the microphone, his hand ready to strum the guitar. A dashing smile on his lips.

_...He would be her bandage when she was broken._

**::**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I disclaim! - That's for you, Square Enix! xD_  
_Unbeta'ed._

_..._

_—April 1, 2013._


End file.
